Player
Player (プレイヤー, Pureiyā) is the generic term used to refer to gamers of DMMO-RPG and YGGDRASIL. In the New World, they are treated as either a race by Evileye or Gods by the Slane Theocracy. Background Players are gamers that use their game avatars to play in the virtual world, YGGDRASIL from behind a type of console known as the Neural Nano-Interface. For some unexplained reason, a number of players from YGGDRASIL have seemingly been transported to the New World at different periods in time. Though their exact player name is not always known like "Surshana," they can still be labeled as such with an alias or title be it "God of Death" and his group called the "Six Great Gods." The reason behind a player's nickname was due to their renowned legacy passed down in the New World through history or legends. Because of that, there were a particular group of players in the far-off past who are coined with the name "Eight Greed Kings" because of their own greed. In the New World, the existence of players are only known to a select few ranging from one's descendants, countries to their adversaries. Even those who know the term "player" fail to understand the true meaning behind the name and its identity. The players from YGGDRASIL have embedded themselves in the New World throughout history, inspiring legends and myths about their godly powers. The existence of a particular tier level of spells is also connected to players who made their presence known by a few New World Inhabitants. Thanks to the Eight Greed Kings and Six Great Gods, Evileye is aware of the existence of the 10th tier while the Slane Theocracy's Cardinals believes Super-Tier Spells to be the 11th tier.Overlord Volume 10 Intermission Moreover, players are often regarded in the New World as not only legendary figures to people's view but as gods by other religious factions that were founded to worship them. The players would sometimes play a major role in changing the New World's history through every so forth and then once a century. What those players usually brought with them are a new system of magic, ideas, and items from YGGDRASIL to renovate the New World under their standard. Thus, Tier Magic brought forth about technological and social change to most inhabitants' way of life as modern Magic Casters. They would also commonly arrived in the scene of disastrous events like the annihilation of the human race as the weakest race, and Demon Gods Unrest. Six hundred years ago, the Six Great Gods were supposedly the first group of players that introduced the system of Tier Magic. What followed after these players' arrival were the second group of players known as the Eight Greed Kings. This group led to the near annihilation of the Dragon Lords, leaving very few of them alive to this day such as the Platinum Dragon Lord.Overlord Volume 07 Intermission Two hundred years earlier prior to the present time, there were two players among the Thirteen Heroes, who even went on to become an inspiring role model for the next generation of new adventurers to follow after. It was due to the exploits of their tales of defeating the Evil Deities and saving the world from destruction. YGGDRASIL Since players are unable to create a second character in the game, they had to make the most out of their one avatar.Overlord Blu-ray 06 Special: Prologue (2nd Half) This means picking the right racial levels and class levels of their choice to power up. The average player would develop their characters through trial and error. The aim of most players was power, or to fully develop the abilities of a non-combat profession such as cooking or alchemy or the like. It is part of a player's goal of creating a dream build for their avatar character by either min-maxing or role-playing. When level 100 players went out grinding or in a battle with each other, they mainly used spells that were 8th-tier and up. Normally, the amount of spells a player can know at max is 300, but it can be raised higher by either a cash item or racial-like bonus abilities. Also, it was stated by Ainz that when a player reaches level 70, one needs to have time-stop countermeasures in-case of ambushes and PK. On the other hand, there were many websites with false information on YGGDRASIL spread by players, especially the ones where contributors could freely edit in their information. All of this is because knowledge was look upon as one's source for power in YGGDRASIL. Most of the players would not disclose what they had learned to the masses publicly, whom they did not know or trust. Therefore, if one saw a piece of valuable, highly sought-after information, one could be sure that there was some kind of scheme behind it.Overlord Blu-ray 04 Special: Prologue (1st Half) In addition to that, there were two main types of characters in YGGDRASIL. This includes either those who specialized in a certain field or those whose abilities were evenly distributed. In the former case, even if one learned about an enemy, they would still have a hard time dealing with them if the information did not pertain to their specialty. While in the latter case, however, they might somehow find a way to deal with them, but given the even spread of their foe’s abilities, said countermeasures against them would not be foolproof.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 5: Frost Dragon Lord Apparently, players also have access to creator tools for various purposes but had to be bought separately with their money. Using the creator tools, players could freely alter the appearances of their weapons and armor, interior data, character visuals, and advanced settings of in-game residences or home. If they're in a guild with a guild base, players may even go as far as using the creator tools to customize their own NPCs accordingly while creating one. Similar to themselves, players can program their NPCs, detailing their appearances, backstories, racial levels or class levels. Through designing their NPCs, players' ideal may possibly also aligned with creating a dream build for that particular character and the kinds of powers it used. Legacy Due to the inhuman power wielded by the players, the New World inhabitants believe them to be people, who have awaken godlike power from within themselves. Possessing the bodies and equipment of their avatar, players possess overwhelming powers and abilities that make them essentially walking natural disasters. In some instances, they were those like the Slane Theocracy, who worshiped them as gods or else the Six Great Gods precisely. Various players like them have even intermingled with New World natives, producing descendants who inherit their bloodline and trait. In the Theocracy, the offspring of the Six Great Gods' was known as God-kins. However, descendants inheriting the bloodline of other kinds of players are termed in a different way. Evileye regarded players as a special race in the New World.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 10: The Greatest Trump Card Along the way, Players were also the ones responsible for introducing many magical advances and real-world items like the katana to the New World.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 2: True Vampire A group of players like the Eight Greed Kings had items that are capable of greatly improving a person's magical skills.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 2: Butterfly Entangled in a Spider's Web The player term 'leveling up' from YGGDRASIL has been distorted to 'lair-bellup' by New World inhabitants.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 2: The Re-Estize Kingdom Furthermore, the players were the ones, who transformed human society into becoming a dominant race.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 1: The Two Adventurers They have also made the native inhabitants in the New World less reliant on using neither Wild Magic or Runecraft and more reliant towards Tier Magic instead as it was introduced by the Six Great Gods. The Eight Greed Kings are said to be ones, who have managed to increasingly spread the existence of Tier Magic further into the New World.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 4: A Handful of Hope A player's legacy left by them in the New World are their equipment and other items that became a center of everyday use for many adventurers. These ancient relics like the Nameless Book of Spells, for example, is said to be worth a country alone.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 2: Blue Roses Known Players in the New World * Six Great Gods (600 years ago) ** Surshana ** Alah Alaf * Eight Greed Kings (500 years ago) * One Killed by the Deep Darkness Dragon Lord (300 years ago) * The Leader of the Thirteen Heroes and one of his companions (200 years ago) * Minotaur Sage (200 years ago) * Ainz Ooal Gown (Present-) Trivia * It was fairly common for even level 100 players to not own a single divine-class item.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 3: Confusion and Understanding * It was very common in YGGDRASIL for experienced players to team up with newbie players to powerlevel them, as well as partying up with non-combatant crafter party members to run around.Overlord Bonus Volume Chapter 2: The Two Set Off * It seems that the Slane Theocracy and Platinum Dragon Lord holds a monopoly on the legacies left by the past players and their ancient relics. * Noticeably, Ainz has already taken into clear consideration that players had arrived in the New World centuries ago before he did. * It has been confirmed by Ainz that even in the New World, one can not pass level 100 once it has been reached.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 3: The Baharuth Empire * In YGGDRASIL, once players reached high levels, they could use a variety of spells and skills to conceal their entire party and infiltrate together. * A top-class player could not only deflect a boss's attacks without harm but even respond with a counterattack of their own. For instance, Touch Me is one of those very few players who could do that. * The only ones in the New World who knew about the existence of players are the Platinum Dragon Lord, Deep Darkness Dragon Lord, members of the Thirteen Heroes and the Slane Theocracy. * In the Web Novel, many ordinary DMMO-RPG players chose to specialize in using buffs and attacking. * In the New World, Momon defined Player as a term for people with dark-hair who hailed from the south.Overlord X Golem Barbarian Crossover Story * In the Overlord Bonus Volume, the Elder Coffin Dragon Lord referred to players as "The filth of the Dragon Emperor." References }} Gallery pl:Gracz Category:Terminology Category:YGGDRASIL Terms